Love at First Sight
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: Sam never believed in love at first sight, until it happened to him.


_This is a story that kinda came to me this afternoon. I always like writing about the idea of love at first sight. Please let me know what you think!_

…

Love at first sight, he had always heard people talk about it. He'd hear them talk about how they just "knew" the minute they met someone that they were the one for them. Sam never believed any of it, how could you be in love just seeing someone? He never believed it, until it happened to him that is.

He was sitting in Pedro's apartment working a deal with him when suddenly the door busts open and in walks this, obviously new, female cop gun pointed at them. He did note that she was rather good looking, but he had his cover to maintain so he jumped out the window. He thought he had gotten away from her, but then there she was rounding the corner of the building. He could have gotten away from her if he hadn't tripped.

He'd never admit it to her, but he was impressed with her abilities. She was new and handled the two of them pretty well. He did like having her on top of him when she tackled him. There was something about her that was intriguing to him.

He should have been furious with her, she ruined his eight months of undercover work. For a little while, he was mad at her, but then she came into the locker room to talk to him. He respected her strength, she stood up and acknowledged she screwed up, but she still wanted to solve the original crime. She asked him what he knew about what happened and he found himself telling her. She took that information and actually made something of it, he had to respect her for that.

Then the next day, maybe for some form of personal amusement, Boyko paired him with McNally. He was pissed at Boyko, but at the same time he was intrigued to have McNally with him. He had some loose ends that he needed to tie up because his cover had been blown, mainly taking care of Emily. He threw McNally right into the fire with the fake warrant and she took it in stride. As the day went on he found himself actually coming to like his new rookie. She stuck right with him along the way for the entire day and she was really the one that got Emily back. Sam really had no plan to get Emily back when he went to talk to Hill, but McNally saved him when she showed up with the files.

Sam had gone to The Penny after the shift, he missed going there with everyone after the shift. It was one of the things he missed the most being undercover. He had a couple drinks and then walked out, headed home.

Andy stopped him in the parking lot and asked about Emily. He noticed how good she still looked out of her uniform. She asked him if he was scared when he was talking to Anton Hill, he thought for a second, but then was honest with her and admitted that he had been scared. Rough and tough Sam Swarek had admitted to a rookie he's known for a total of 24 hours that he had been scared. He repeated the question to Andy and she said she hadn't been scared because he was there. She reached out to shake his hand, he reached out to shake hers. He found himself getting lost in her deep brown eyes, he offered her a ride home. He also found himself pulling her closer to him, their hands still intertwined. Suddenly the only thought he had was about kissing her. He was leaning toward her when she backed away, pointing out it was her first week on the job. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach and he really had no idea why. He reluctantly agreed to "disregard" what had just happened and got into his car.

He thought about her the entire drive home. Andy McNally had gotten to him in under 24 hours. No woman had ever had this kind of effect on him. It scared him, but he liked it at the same time.

As the spent more and more time together on shift they got closer. He learned a lot about her and he found himself being fairly open with her. They were comfortable together, they made a good team.

Then he found out she was involved with Callahan. He had not had a lot of experience with jealousy and he really didn't know why he was jealous. She was his rookie, he couldn't have feelings for her, it wasn't allowed. The more Sam tried to deny the fact he had feelings for Andy McNally, the more he realized he indeed have feelings that went beyond a working relationship.

He found himself wanting to help her and always making sure she was ok. Against his better judgment he lent her his truck to try to find Benny. When he heard her yell shots fired over the radio his heart sank. He wanted her to be ok. He was relieved when he saw she was fine. Later on he had heard about Benny's death, he knew Andy would take it kind of hard. He realized that Andy still had his keys after he had changed at the end of the shift. He was waiting for her when Oliver walked out. He made an insinuation about Sam and Andy and Sam played dumb. It also got him thinking, were people starting to think there was something going on between the two of them?

He saw Andy walking out of the building over Oliver's shoulder and she looked amazing, but he could see the toll that the day and Benny's death had taken on her. When she walked up to him and handed him the keys he could see the pain in her eyes. He offered to take her for a drink or give her a ride home, he wanted to help her any way he could. She was about to turn him down on both of his offers, but then she asked what he knew about plumbing. He loved that she was so unpredictable and if knowing a little bit of plumbing meant he got to spend more time with Andy McNally he was going to give it his best effort. The smile that came across her face when he told her to hop in stopped him in his tracks. He loved seeing her smile like that and he loved that he was the one who put it on her face more.

After helping Marie out at her house Sam dropped Andy off at home. He couldn't stop thinking about her the entire drive back to his house. He offered to walk her up to her apartment, but she said she would be fine, so he stayed in the truck. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to grab her arm and pull her into a kiss as she turned to get out of his truck.

He tried talking himself out of the fact that he had feelings for her, but he couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He just couldn't do anything about it, she was with Callahan. Instead, he was left alone with his feelings.

Sam was content with burying his feelings and having to be on the side line, watching Andy with Callahan. Then she showed up at his door the night of her shooting.

He had tried talking to her earlier in the locker room and she still wasn't ready to talk. He hated seeing her torn up like she was, but he knew she needed her space. Everyone dealt with things in their own way. He was surprised she had showed up at his door and she looked so lost standing on his door step. He asked if she wanted to talk, she said no and then pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He froze momentarily, wondering if he was dreaming or if she was really kissing him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back and led her to his bedroom. He couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that were flowing through him, he had imagined how she would feel in his arms since the first day he met her. He had imagined how she would feel in his arms since the day he fell in love with her at first sight.

…

_Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!_


End file.
